A Fault Among Us
by iron.kite
Summary: Iron Man fails to destroy the missile that is heading straight to Manhattan, no one else can stop it. No one except the the villain himself, Loki. Seeing his chance to be on the winning side, Loki saves NYC from the destruction of the nuke. Months have past and the villain seems to be dead, until he brings a warning from an enemy sought to destroy Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fault among Us**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's The Avengers; this is just a play of my imagination.

_**Forgiveness is the answer to the child's dream of a miracle by which what is broken is made whole again, what is soiled is made clean again.**_ **– Dag Hammarskjold**

**Part I**

He gradually pulled himself up, his back popping sickeningly causing him to groan in pain. Blood swished in his mouth, he spat out a phlegm and brought his hand to his face, feeling the wetness of his blood waltzing down his forehead into his eyes. The liquid crimson stung like bitter tears, he grimaced and stood shakily; his knees wobbled but he stiffly approached the large window of the tower.

Loki gazed out at the destruction that he himself brought onto these innocent bystanders, shame pounded through his veins as he clenched his jaw, he brought his palm to the window wishing that he could erase the pointless bloodshed that he brought to Earth.

He allowed himself to be blinded by his surge of white rage and envy, Loki was only acting on his anger instead of his cunning logic, he wanted revenge and it cost him. He didn't play his cards right, he laid them on the table to early, allowing his foes to see his plan. Now he would have to pay the consequences for his stupidity, unless...there was a chance to turn the tables, to be on the winning side and perhaps lessen the punishment.

Loki's enhanced godly vision allowed him to see past the flames that the Chitauri caused, he saw the man who was dressed in red and gold iron, struggling to hold up a Midgardian weapon of destruction. Loki could have laughed, the human's worst enemy was themselves, but he pressed his lips together as he watched a Chitauri warrior fire his weapon at the machine of a man, the blast struck him.

The man fell and the missile was released, the bomb continued its destination to destroy Manhattan, Loki rolled his shoulders and willed his last bit of energy to teleport to the missile.

An Opportunity.

Natasha watched in horror as Stark fell, the missile still headed to destroy the city; her mouth fell agape as she held the villain's spear in her hands. The ex soviet wasn't religious, her years of countless bloodshed made sure of it, but that didn't stop her from closing her eyes and praying quietly under her breath. There was nothing that anyone could do now, they had failed, all of them. Even Loki failed, he would be killed as well, there was no way they could escape death once it set its sight.

She peeled her eyes open once more, but to her utter disbelief; she saw Loki, clad in his black and green armor float in the air, among the pillars of smoke, right in the way of the bomb. He held out his hands, bracing himself to catch the missile, Natasha watched incredulously as he caught the head of the bomb in his hands. The force of the impact caused him to backpedal a bit, she saw his jaw clench tightly and his eyelids drop.

"Close it"

His velvety voice sounded as if he was right next to her when he was at least a mile away, she furrowed her brows in determination and plunged the spear into the bubble that protected the Tesseract, the tip of the spear contact the glowing blue cube. There was a shot of light before the portal closed; she turned to look at Loki, who was frozen at the moment.

The missile would explode soon; he had to act fast if he wanted to save them; acting fast was an understatement because he winked out of sight, taking the explosive weapon with him.

She breathed in relief; a slice of her still could not believe that it was over, that Manhattan was left standing. She glanced to the ground, the Chitauri warriors fell to the ground like they'd been shut down, their plug had been pulled by the one who stared them in the first place, and it was ironic and somewhat unreal. It was all too good to be true, they had won, it was all over now. Natasha gazed at the pillars of smoke, now it was the time to rebuild.

Loki gathered his strength and hurled the missile at the Chitauri mother ship, he watched it as the bomb made impact, an array of blues and oranges blinded him momentarily, the explosion was powerful, it knocked the god backwards. Flames licked at his skin, Loki gasped and tried to teleport but it was fruitless, he was too exhausted to conjure any magic.

_This was the second time he almost succeeded in killing an entire race. _The thought caused Loki to smirk.

He propelled himself through the debris of the exploding ship, his skin bruising further as he tried to avoid the wave of the explosion. Suddenly gravity took its toll, and Loki was dragged into a nearby moon, one of the moons of Saturn, Titian.

Titian, where Thanos and The Other resides, his eyes widened as he came to the realization of what was to come, The Other would be unforgiving, he would surly keep to his promise and most likely to worst due to Loki's last minute change in sides. He plunged into the stony ground, his head cracking against the ground. His back arched in pain and his eyes screwed up in agony, his injuries were deepened drastically. The corner of his vision faded to black as he tried to blink back the tears of affliction, he felt pressure on his chest, Loki rose his head and looked at the boot that was placed squarely on his chest, he's eyes flickered upwards to meet the beady eyes of The Other.

"You have come to die _boy_" He hissed out in his gravelly voice, The Other grabbed Loki by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Loki kicked wildly against him, gasping for air, his fingernails digging into the waxy hand of his once ally turned enemy.

"At least I've spared you the trouble of trying to find me" Loki bit out between breaths, his snarky words angered The Other further, he slammed Loki against a rock, busting open his skull. Loki felt blood gush from the wound down his neck and forehead, if he didn't treat the wounds soon, he would perish.

"Stop!"

The Other halted his actions due to the sound of his master's sturdy voice, Thanos stood from his throne, and his purplish skin looked hauntingly in the light. He approached them slowly, like he was testing every step. Loki studied him, he had heard a great many tales of the warlock who was dubbed The Mad Titian, and the alien creature was devoted to Lady Death. She had him like clay in her palm, shaping him however she pleased. Loki told himself silently that his love for the mistress could be used against him; Loki shot a pointed glare at Thanos as he stepped towards him.

The Mad Titan pushed The Other aside, and pulled Loki up from the ground, "Go to your precious Asgard and Earth to warn them that the warlock Thanos is approaching, and plans to wage ultimate destruction."

Loki's eyes rolled around before he could focus on Thanos, he rasped, "You're a fool to think you're petty forces can take out both Asgard and Earth"

Thanos clenched his jaw and shook Loki angrily, "You will do this or I will kill you!"

Loki spat out blood in the Mad Titan's face, he smiled; the blood that coated his teeth made him look feral, "I refuse"

"Foolish boy!" Thanos raged he raised his hand to kill him

Loki mustered the tiniest lick of strength he had left and teleported to the outskirts of Earth, he floated for a few moments before he let gravity to its job. Loki was pulled through Earth's atmospheres, flames danced around his body as he shot through the sky; he felt his conscious slipping away as he shut his eyes, welcoming death.

He impacted the snow smothered grounds of Alaska.

Thanos growled he turned to The Other, "I won't allow him to breathe much longer!"

"I know master" The Other bowed respectfully

Thanos took deep calming breaths before his blue eyes flashed, "Mistress Death will never accept my hand if I do not destroy Earth, I have to have the Infinity Gauntlet in my possession if I wish to kill the team of measly humans."

"Then go to Asgard to retrieve it, I will stay I gather what's left of the Chitauri, they will have plenty of motivation to destroy Earth" The Other said

"Earth will be mine" Thanos declared, turning his eyes boring holes into the blackness of space.

Loki's eyelids peeled open weakly, he heard the crackling of a fire, and he rose slightly; adjusting to his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a small home, he was layered under blankets, and his wounds were dressed. He was confused, he should have been dead. He saw an elderly woman stir something in the kitchen; she looked over at him, her eyes kind.

"You are far from home aren't you" She spoke softly, bringing a steaming bowl of soup to his bedside.

"Yes" Loki sighed, a bit shocked at this human's generosity.

"You fell to my backyard a month ago, I was afraid you weren't going to live. I took you in and dressed your wounds; it seemed that you succumbed into coma." She took him as Loki sat upright, she placed the bowl in his lap and he ate in hungrily.

"Why did you save me?" Loki questioned after wolfing down his soup, he glanced up at the woman.

"You remind me of my boy; he died in the war a year ago. I wasn't there to save him so I wanted to be here to save you. There is something about you, son, you have a good heart" She smiled

Loki scoffed, "I've done unspeakable things"

"Doesn't mean that there isn't good in you, you just have to find it" She said gently

"What's your name?" Loki was feeling comfortable around the elderly woman, she reminded him of his own mother, _'You're adoptive mother.' _His mind supplied him bitterly; Loki wisely pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind.

"Susan, I used to be a nurse but I retired, that's why I was able to help you" She replied

"Where are we?" Loki asked

"Alaska, far from civilization I might add, if you need a phone I could drive you to the nearest gas station" Susan said grabbing his empty bowl and taking it into the kitchen

"That would be most convenient" Loki nodded

"Here let me get you some clothes" Susan smiled again, she disappeared before walking into the bedroom with folded clothes in her hands.

"You are about the same size that Bill was, it might be a little loose" She handed him the clothes before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Loki pulled on gray sweatpants, a long sleeved shirt, and a black hoodie. He put on his sock and stepped into tennis shoes, he left the bedroom and Susan was waiting for him was a coat and a parka with gloves. She helped him put the coat on, and Loki pulled on the gloves and put the black parka on his head over his ears.

"You have a full head of hair don't you" Susan grinned leading him outside to a rusted old truck

"I suppose" Loki reached back and tangled his fingers through his raven black hair.

They slid into the truck and Susan started it, the vehicle gave a groan and lurched before moving. They were an odd pair that was for certain, they sat in comfortable silence. Loki gazed at the window and sighed, causing Susan to glance at him.

"You are sad" She commented

"A lot of things that I'm not particularly proud occurred in the last few months" Loki replied, his eyes distant

"Learn from your mistakes and start anew" Susan said simply

"I wish it was that easy"

"It is"

"To earn forgiveness?"

"Forgiveness is a characteristic of the strong, whoever you have wronged, and if you are truly hoping to set it right, and they don't forgive you than they are weak" Susan said as she pulled into the gas station, she handed Loki 50 cents.

"Thank you Susan" Loki nodded taking the change in his palm

She smiled as Loki left the car and went to the payphone, he inserted the two quarters into the slots in the machine, and he dialed the number that he memorized when he first arrived at Earth.

"Hello" Nick Fury's voice said through the phone

"Director Fury, this is Loki of Asgard, I have a matter of urgency to report to you concerning the safety of your planet" Loki said pressing the phone to his ear, he looked around the gas station wearily as he spoke.

"Loki? I thought you died" Fury questioned

"Funny thing, I'm not dead, I need you to send some form of transportation to come retrieve me" Loki rolled his emerald eyes

"Agent Romanoff should be there in fifteen, don't go anywhere and don't kill anybody" Fury said strictly

"Tsk, tsk, how assuming of you" Loki scolded

"I'm hanging up, don't move" Fury ended the call and turned to Natasha Romanoff who was sorting through stacks of paper

"Agent Romanoff, I need you to go to transportation and head over to Alaska" Fury said

"May I ask why sir?" Natasha asked, tucking a lock of her fiery red hair behind her ear.

"Because, there is a not so dead Loki of Asgard waiting there to report urgent information" Fury said

"He's dead" Natasha whispered in confusion

"Apparently not" Fury sighed

"Bozhe Moi" Natasha sighed.

Loki watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D jet touched down in the snow, earning the attention of some curious bystanders; Natasha Romanoff appeared from the jet, her flame like hair whipping wildly due to the wind of an upcoming blizzard. She walked to Loki; her hands set on her rounded him.

"You're looking mighty alive" Natasha eyed him, pressing her lips together so that she wouldn't chuckle at his current attire; he looked like an Alaskan thug.

Loki sensed her amusement and glared daggers, "So are you"

Natasha nodded, she wanted to thank him for saving them all, but now wasn't the time; whatever Loki needed to inform Fury on was important.

She expected Loki to follow her but instead he walked to a beat up Ford with an older woman inside, the woman got out of the car. Natasha watched the exchange mutely; Loki said a few words and the woman surprised him with a motherly hug. He smiled and bid her goodbye, Loki approached Natasha with his hands jammed into the pockets of his coat.

"Who is she?" Natasha asked as she led him to the jet

"Susan, she nursed me back to health when I made impact with the surface of the Earth" Loki replied and he got into the jet, he sat in front of Natasha and buckled himself in.

"What happened after you teleported with the missile?" Natasha questioned, crossing her legs.

"I hurled it at the Chitauri mother ship; I killed a good portion of them but not all of them. Then I simply teleported back into Earth's atmosphere where Susan found me" Loki said as the jet took off, choosing to leave out the minor details of his exchange with Thanos and his puppet, she would learn soon enough.

"Loki why did you decide to save us?" Natasha asked the question that pondered her brain for months, sometimes she found herself thinking of possible answers instead of sleeping.

"I do what I want" He winked, clicking his tongue.

Natasha rolled her eyes as Loki shimmered gold and was suddenly in his armor, he looked better that way instead of dressing like a gang member.

"You have the traits of a psycho, has anyone ever told you that?" Natasha asked

"Plenty of times my dear, I just learn to embrace it."

* * *

**Wrote this after I saw the Avengers for like the zillionth time, best thing about seeing it in the middle of the week is the fact that is no one else it there in the theater except you. And you can fangirl aloud when Loki comes up on screen without being judged.**

**So Review and tell me if you love it, hate it, want to burn it in the pits of Hell, or think that is alright. I'm open to any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fault among Us**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's The Avengers; this is just a play of my imagination.

_THIS STORY IS A MASH UP OF MY OTHER STORY "SOME ASSEMBLY ACQUIRED" I DELETED IT AND A FEW SCENES BECAME APART OF THIS FIC. THE PLOTS WERE WAY TO SIMILAR._

_**Wrap up your questions, keep them down**__**  
**__**Let the water lead us home**__**  
**__**And I was sorry for what I'd done**__**  
**__**when you were young, I was not old**__**  
**__**but our story was not told**__**  
**__**Torn apart by greedy hands- Mumford and Sons, "Home"**_

**Part II**

Metal cuffs locked over his wrists, Loki glanced down at them in utter shock, certainly not the hero's welcome he was wishing for. He wasn't the only one who was frozen in disbelief, the Black Widow's brows meet in confusion, and she hurried to Director Nick Fury who was ordering agents to take Loki to the location of his cell.

"Director Fury, Loki's isn't a prisoner" She deadpanned; she glanced back at Loki who was being led by a legion of agents to a holding cell in the basement.

"Loki is under arrest for the destruction of Manhattan, the death of hundreds, and waging war on the human race" Fury replied simply

Natasha locked her jaw and glanced around the walls of the hangar, she saw Clint Barton with a smug smile on his lips, Natasha turned back to Fury, "But he saved Manhattan from the destruction of the nuke, and not to mention he saved a lot of lives"

"And we are thankful for that, but his little charade won't fade the consequences of his actions" Fury said walking towards the exit

Natasha kept up with him, "But Sir…"

"Agent Romanoff, you may feel strongly about this but keep your personal emotions at bay for the sake of your job. It is the law, and as figure who works for the government it is my job to uphold the law, now please excuse me, I have to debrief Loki" Fury interrupted his agent swiftly before exiting the hangar leaving Natasha.

"Why do you even like that guy?" Clint asked, he walked over to his old partner and sat a hand on her shoulder

"I don't, it's just that he saved not only me but you, and if he doesn't deserve a second chance than no one does" Natasha said pointedly

"Tasha, he is a war criminal, no matter what he did, it doesn't make up for the people he killed." Clint clenched his jaw

Natasha shook of his hand from her shoulder, "Than you should arrest me! I killed as well and I got a second chance!"

She fumed and turned on her heel angrily, walking away from her most trusted friend.

"Nat, where are you going?" Barton called out

"I'm going to get Thor"

**xOx**

Jane sat her hand on the future's kings chiseled torso, her fingertips felt the power buzzing underneath his thick skin and tendons of muscles, Thor didn't stir from his troubled sleep, and the scientist knew why. He was simply grieving over the death of his brother, even though he waged war on Manhattan; he was the one who ended up saving them, and saving his brother from the jaws of death.

It seemed that it was Loki's last gift and an apology to his brother, and it absolutely tore Thor to shreds, Thor just wasn't the same; and it broke her heart to see him so upset. Jane thought about moving her hand below his waistline but now wasn't the time to feed her on desires, it was time to be there for her lover as a source of comfort.

The phone rang, Jane rose from her all too comfortable spot to answer, and her feet padded on the hardwood as she walked over to her paper smothered desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She yawned tiredly

"Dr. Foster, this is Agent Romanoff of S.H.I.E.L.D, it Thor currently with you?" Natasha asked over the phone, her fingernails tapping against the desk she was stationed at.

"Uh yea, can I ask why you're calling" Jane glanced at the slumbering god in her bed

"It concerns his brother, Loki" Natasha spoke, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Loki?" Jane whispered her voice in a question.

"He's alive, and I..we need Thor to report in" Natasha told her

"Oh my god, okay alright, okay um I'm waking him up right now, he'll be there soon" Jane's eyes widened as she held her chest, she hung up the phone and tiptoed over to her bedroom, she shook Thor awake.

"Yes?" Thor asked sleepily.

Jane smiled.

**xOx**

It didn't take long for Thor to arrive, his heavy footfall pounded through the halls as he entered the main room of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters New York City, New York. Natasha stood upright as Thor called out demanding for Loki, he spotted Natasha and hurried over to her.

"Daughter of Romanoff, you said Loki was alive?" Thor asked he looked around furiously trying to spot his brother.

"I'll take you to him" Natasha said, she squeezed his shoulder comfortingly and led him to the elevators. The ride down to the basement was silent; Natasha knew that with Thor being present to defend Loki it would convince Nick Fury that taking Loki under arrest would be unfair and unjust. Why was she so hell bent on defending Loki? Perhaps it was because she and he weren't so different, and if Loki could prove his redemption then she could as well.

The elevator doors slid open, Natasha led Thor down a hallway and until they reached Loki's cell, Thor threw open the door with such ferocity that it broke from its hinges. He hurried inside, with Natasha hot on his heels.

Loki heard his brother's footsteps, followed by the much more graceful ones of the assassin; he glanced up at Nick Fury with a smirk on his face. Poor fellow was about to regret his actions of arresting the trickster, Loki drummed his fingers on the glass, waiting and waiting until….

"BROTHER!"

_Perfect Timing._

"Thor how did you…

Nick Fury was cut off by Thor who walked over to the control panel, and clicked the open button with his thumb, the doors of Loki's cell screeched before sliding open. Loki looked over at the assassin with a wide grin on his face; Natasha shrugged and turned to Fury to watch Thor protest.

"Director Fury, release my brother, he has made of his actions by saving you're city" Thor said

Fury pressed his lips together in frustration, "The council demands that he should be punished for his actions"

"Then let him be punished on Asgard, he will receive the proper punishment there" Thor said anxiously

_Wait, What?_ Loki's black brows met in confusion, that wasn't what he intended to happen, he expected to be brought in, report the information of Thanos and his plans to attack, gather the Avengers, save the day, then a few other minor details, and then he would be the hero alongside his brother.

"That sounds…better" Fury considered it

Natasha looked just as horrified as Loki did, her mouth fell agape as she met eyes with Loki; this wasn't supposed happen, Thor was supposed to badger Fury to let Loki go, not basically agree with him! Natasha felt the urge to bang her fist against the wall, but she wisely kept still.

"You can leave whenever you please" Fury said, "But make it soon"

"We can go right now" Thor suggested causing Loki to roll his eyes and cross his arms like a child, Thor grabbed his brother's arm and led him out of the cell, Loki pulled away and hurried to Natasha.

His mouth close to her ear, he whispered, "There is a warlock who calls himself Thanos coming to attack Earth he plans to…"

Thor pulled Loki away quickly, not giving him the chance to finish his sentence, Natasha looked at Loki her eyes wide with confusion, Loki gazed back but he was pulled out of the room leaving Natasha alone with Fury.

"Next time follow orders Agent Romanoff" Director Fury warned, he walked swiftly out of the room.

Natasha locked her jaw defiantly and crossed her arms, Loki was trying to tell her something, something important, but what?

**-Six Months Later-**

The snake above him hissed, a drop of its poisonous venom falling down into the eye of the prisoner who let out a muffled scream of agony, the tight thread that bound his lips together didn't allow his screams to be heard.

_I was a fool to think saving the humans would lessen the punishment._

After he was transported back into Asgard, the trial happened right away; it seemed that the Allfather was eager to send his adopted child to punishment. It sickened Loki, it made his stomach curl to see his mother who sat by his father's side with a sorrowed look written on her face, he wanted to call out to her, asking for her forgiveness but it would be fruitless, she would stand by Odin.

His punishment was very simple; a year to the Three Stones, an unforgiving sentence for no one came out of the Three Stones alive or sane. To make the punishment worse, Odin also had his lips sewn shut; it had only been six months and Loki felt his reality slipping away, this cave had become the only reality he's known. He was losing his mind with every passing second, for a moment, Loki wondered if this was Odin's intent. To make him loose his mind so he wouldn't scheme or have his cunning logic, or perhaps even to have a will at all.

_He never loved me at all, and they speak of me as the liar._

Loki's head hung in defeat, sweat stung his eyes like bitter tears, he wanted to weep, to break down and lose his mind, but he knew he could not. Why? Because Thanos would come soon for the Infinity Gauntlet, and he needed to be strong enough to stop him; and if Thanos _did_ succeed in getting the gauntlet then all was loss, there would be no chance for Earth.

But the first thing he needed to do was to find some way to escape his punishment without getting caught., the gears in his cunning mind starting turning rapidly and a smirk twitched on his lips for the first time in months.

**xOx**

_Her body pulsed against his musical fingers that played her body like a delicate instrument; he grabbed her calf and wrapped her leg around his waist, she threw her head back and let out a pleading moan, her back arching against the mattress as the tip of his member nudged against her aching center._

_"Tell me Natalia, do you think about this frequently?" He asked her, his voice dropping an octave, his lips were at the shell of her ear, brushing teasingly._

_Her fingers dug into the smooth skin of his back, clawing and tearing his flesh desperately, "Yes, yes!"_

_"Very desperate aren't we?" He teased, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips_

_She grabbed his raven locks, forcing his head down; her eyes narrowing, "Loki enough of this, just…please!"_

_"Since you begged" He said positioning himself before he dived into her_…

She sat ramrod straight in her bed, sheets pooling at her waist as she raked her fingers through her fiery locks. She had been having those erotic unspeakable dreams for one hundred and eighty two days in a row, twenty six weeks, six months, she dreamt of his lips against her lips, his skin against hers.

He was a phantasm, an illusion that her mind plagued her with; she slid out of bed, beads of sweat rolling down her neck. She walked silently to the bathroom that connected to her room, she switched on the light and turned on the sink, and she cupped her hands together and threw the water in her face.

She felt a cool breath on the back of her neck, Natasha turned and swung blindly, she connected with air, and she pulled backing seeing the face of the green eyes trickster.

"Loki?" She asked

"Na, ah, ah not Loki, but a projection of myself" He said smartly holding up his finger to make point.

"A projection? Why are you here Loki?" She question, her fiery brows met in confusion.

"Call this a warning; Earth is going to be attack once again, not by me before you ask, by a force much stronger than me. His name is Thanos; he is a warlord from Saturn's moon Titian" Loki said, his eyes boring into hers.

"What does he want with Earth?" Natasha asked

"It reaches out and touches your face, kisses you. It makes you feel warm in the morning, and without it, you are lost, and life is pointless, that is the answer to your question, you just have to solve it" He smiled trickily

"Loki enough…" Memories of her dream surged through her mind; she schooled her expression so he wouldn't see the hunger that developed in her eyes

"When you do solve it, and you will, I will see you again. But it will not a projection" He said mysteriously

"Loki…" She tried

"Hush my dear; I have put my utter faith in you, which is something I do not do easily" Loki smirked

"Loki…" She pushed

"Very desperate aren't we?" He mused knowingly

She froze as he waved goodbye and disappeared from her bathroom, Natasha leaned against the bathroom sink, and her breath came out in short pants as thoughts reeled through her mind. She let out an aggravated groan escape her lips, she shut the sink off and stripped from her clothes, it was almost time to go to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters anyway and a shower would help her think.

She turned on the water to hot, her fingers were dying to travel down to finish what her dream started but she wisely pushed those thoughts away; the assassin grabbed her shampoo and poured a dollop on her palm, she lathered hair, closing her eyes and enjoying her fingers massaging her scalp.

_It reaches out and touches your face, kisses you. It makes you feel warm in the morning, and without it, you are lost, and life is pointless_

She slammed her fist angrily into the wall of the shower, what game was he playing? As if he hasn't toyed with her mind enough, he shows up with a warning but doesn't even tell the warning, just gives a pointless riddle! She felt sour, and bitter, and frustrated. Natasha finished her shower in haste, ready to start the day and be distracted from a certain Asgardian prisoner.

**xOx**

Loki summoned his magic to him; he felt the sorcery surge through his veins and welcomed the feeling like an old friend. Odin thought he stripped Loki from his magic, but he didn't, Loki sent his power to the deepest crevice of his heart before Odin "took it away' and then merely pretended that he didn't have the magic. He slipped from the bonds easily; Loki massaged his wrists and focused his magic to make a decoy of himself rotting away.

_That was…simple._

Now all he had to do was hideout until the right moment, when Thanos arrived, he would swoop in and save the day. Loki had found a new purpose, a purpose to be the hero, to be the victor and for citizens to flower him with affections and gratefulness. Their love for him would fill the hole that Odin left empty, and it would be good, he would finally be seen as an equal to Thor instead of being compared to him.

He shimmered gold, the rags of the clothing he was issued to wear as a prisoner disappeared and he was now in his armor. He popped his back and exited the cave that he was imprisoned in for so long, feeling like the God of Mischief once again.

**xOx**

Thanos entered the vault of Odin that was heavily guarded; he didn't even attempt to be silent as he walked the hall, a guard spotted him, and lunged in to attack; Thanos grabbed the guard by the neck and twisted it, easily killing him. Thanos threw the limp body aside and continued walking, taking out guards as if they were flies. He spotted the Infinity Gauntlet, a gleam in his metallic blue eyes.

Loki appeared, a smirk on his face, "Well look at what we have here"

Thanos turned to Loki, "You managed to escape last time, it won't happen again, I can assure you that"

"Can you, can you really assure that I won't come out of this little encounter alive" Loki asked as he strutted towards him.

"I never break my promises, unlike you, God of Lies"

Loki put his hand over his heart; he pouted "You words break my heart"

Thanos narrowed his eyes and growled, causing Loki to throw his head back and laugh. All the sudden, a legion of guards and Thor tackled Loki to the ground, causing his head to crack against the marble.

"You fools! You should be going after Thanos not me!" Loki shouted, pulling the guards off of h

Thor looked up just to see Thanos sliding the gauntlet on and winking out of sight with a grin plastered on his purplish features; Loki pulled himself up and dusted off his knees.

"You oaf, I had him" Loki glared daggers at Thor

"Loki how did you get escape?" Thor asked

"Now is not the time for that, Midgard is in grave danger and we need to go soon if we want to save it" Loki said still seething from his plan being tarnished by his brother.

"We should see Odin" Thor suggested

"No" Loki said sharply

"Brother…

"Thor"

"Fine"

"Now we need the Tesseract to transport to Earth" Loki glanced at the blue cube safe in its casket

"Do you think it's a good idea to take the Tesseract back to Earth?" Thor asked

"Yes of course" Loki said approaching the Tesseract and grabbing it, he offered the handle to Thor.

"I'm trusting you brother, please don't make regret it" Thor said before taking the handle.

The two flashed out of sight, Odin and Frigga arrived just to see them go, Frigga clutched on to Odin, her face marred with concern.

"Odin" She asked

"Loki is looking to be the hero" Odin replied

"The hero?" Frigga questioned

"And he'd die to earn the title" Odin sighed eyeing the Casket of Winters.

**xOx**

Thanos was absolutely smitten with her, he watched her adoringly as she studied the Infinity Gauntlet.

"How did you manage to get past Odin?" She asked him, her blood red lips curling in a smile.

"I simply killed the guards, Loki was going to interfere but his foolish brother though that he was the villain" Thanos smirked

"Loki? He's handsome" Mistress Death mused, her alabaster cheeks tinged pink.

"He's weak" Thanos growled out enviously

"Now, now don't be so jealous" Death smiled pressing her slender but curvy form against him, her lips inches away from his.

"I'm not" He spat out bitterly causing her to smile

"When are you going to destroy Earth?" She asked, her hand pressed flat against his muscled chest.

"Soon" Thanos promised

"Perfect" Lady Death smiled before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**-Sorry this took so insanely long to update, I had it finished but I just didn't update it for some reason (Or maybe I just wanted to be a troll). This chappie is dedicated to The Guest who's review was this: **_"Holy shit, I loved it. It was so well written, and Loki was, somehow, in charactre. And the scenarios and everything made it seem more like a movie than a story. I don't care if I am exagerating or not, but this story started off amazingly. Don't let me down, please. __This chapter; I liked it, ANOTHER!" _**It inspired me to get off my ass and update this story.****  
**

**So Thanks for all the reviews and not to sound like a greedy person but please review this chapter, make suggestions, love it, hate it, just review!**


End file.
